


Boys Night Out

by Emcee



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Multi, Parody, Walk Into A Bar, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emcee/pseuds/Emcee
Summary: Jack Harkness and Poe Dameron walk into Mos Eisley Cantina. Nuff Said.





	Boys Night Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mirnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirnell/gifts).



> While discussing how Oscar Isaac has chemistry with everyone, Mirnell and I discovered there was only one fic on AO3 with both Poe Dameron and Jack Harkness. We couldn't let it remain that way, so I wrote this. Chicago TARDIS 2018 Lobby Fic.

Jack Harkness and Poe Dameron walk into Mos Eisley Cantina.

“All right...” Poe rubbed his hands together with barely contained glee. “Are you ready for this?”

Jack grinned. “We’re here, we’re queer, we’re not leaving until we get lucky.”

They sidled up to the bar with the brazen confidence that could only come from being wanton sex gods.

“Check out the talent here tonight.” Jack leered at a Quarren.

“Ooh... Tentacles.” Poe pumped his eyebrows as he ordered two drinks from Ackmena. “Go for it.” He raked his gaze over a ravishing Rutan in the corner booth.

Jack knocked back his glass of Corellian whiskey, scanning the room with a sexual hunger only matched by his companion. “No... Look by the door. That beautiful creature. They’re gorgeous.”

Poe nodded knowingly. “The Forest of Cheem never disappoints.”

“What are you talking about?” Jack scoffed. “That lovely being is a Neti.”

“It’s a tree of Cheem!” Poe exclaimed, slamming his glass down forcefully. He tossed back his artfully touseled hair. “You don’t know what you’re talking about!”

About fifteen drinks and a fist fight later, Ackmena was closing up the bar. She looked at the mess left behind and shouted, “Who humped the potted plant?”


End file.
